


I've Decided on You

by DisgruntledPelican



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, David is learning how to be in a relationship, Jeff really sucks, Light Angst, M/M, Patrick is helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican
Summary: Set somewhere between Asbestos Fest and Girls Night.“I, uhh, I had to cancel that account. I thought I.. told.. you?” David tried to keep his eyes focused on Patrick, but he knew they were haphazardly dancing all over the room.“You didn’t tell me that, David. Why did he cancel his account with us?”“He didn’t.”





	I've Decided on You

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to EmuFume for reading half of this really late one night and telling me it didn't suck... You're the real VIP!
> 
> Title is from Ben Platt- Hurt Me Once

“Have you decided what you want to do tonight?” Patrick asked David while he gathered the paperwork he needed to complete the monthly sales report. 

“Well, I do have a few ideas.” David waggled his eyebrows in Patrick’s direction as he spoke.

“Yeah? How many of them include Sandra Bullock?”

“Most of them. But I will have you know that my plans also include pizza and spending lots of time in your bed.”

“Oh, really?” Patrick made his way into David’s space, and punctuated his words with lingering fingertips making their way up David’s back. The idea of having David in his bed, even if that bed was across the hall from chatty-Ray, did things to him. 

“Mhm, I mean, you’re welcome to join me in your bed... if that is something you’d be into?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Patrick whispered before leaning in and ghosting his lips over David’s. “But we won’t be able to do any of that if I don’t get started on the sales report.” And with those words and a paper swat to David’s ass, Patrick disappeared into the back room.

David could feel his entire body pouting at the loss of Patrick in his space. He meandered around the store for a few moments, trying to figure out which Miss Congeniality he wanted to watch that night. Also, casually considering  _ all the things _ he wanted to do to Patrick after the movie. 

“You have chores to do, David!” He heard from the back office. He whined for a few seconds, and then started sweeping the floor. Reminding himself that if he finished the chores, he could watch Patrick work. And a monthly sales report was a big one. 

Nightly deposits were pretty tame to watch; weekly sales reports were a little better, but still pretty mundane; but monthly sales reports included lots of furrowed brows, several clenched jaws, using a calculator with his shirt sleeves rolled up, exposing those delicious forearms, and a truly beautiful exhale when the task was finally completed. David loved watching Patrick do the monthly sales report. He needed to get these chores done ASAP.

As David finished wiping down the front register with their organic wood cleaner, he noticed that Patrick was huffing and puffing more than normal. He made it a standard rule not to intervene in most of… uhhh, rather...  _ Any _ of the boring business paperwork. But if Patrick huffed one more time, David was certain it could only mean that the business would be closing down soon. 

“Everything alright back here? You’re more… grumbly? than normal.”

“Uhh, actually no. Something wasn’t adding up. I think I got it figured out.”

“Oh god! Is the store going out of business?”

“No, David. The store will survive. But it looks like one of our accounts was canceled by mistake. Not a large one, so it didn’t make an impact right away. But since I didn’t know it was canceled, I didn’t reconcile the difference.”

“Oh.” David didn’t fully understand what was going on. But he realized that Patrick knew an account was canceled and he started to panic. “Are you talking about the account with Jeff? The uhh, the small wood pieces and calligraphy sets?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“I, uhh, I had to cancel that account. I thought I.. told.. you?” David tried to keep his eyes focused on Patrick, but he knew they were haphazardly dancing all over the room. 

“You didn’t tell me that, David. Why did he cancel his account with us?”

“He didn’t.”

“Well, we didn’t cancel his account because we make those decisions together… so I’m confused.” Patrick took a moment and watched David’s face contort several different ways, he could see the anxiety creeping in. “David, what’s going on?”

Patrick was using his serious, business voice. And David still couldn’t get his face to cooperate. 

“It’s just that… those products don’t bring in a ton of money, and we have to go really far to get them. It just didn’t seem worth it?” David knew that in addition to his face freaking the fuck out, his hands were now flailing. He couldn’t seem to grasp control over any expressive part of himself at the moment.

“If that was true, then that would make sense David. But those products sold well. Do you think you can call him and see about reinstating the account with us?”

At that request from Patrick, David’s face calmed, his eyes focused, and his hands found each other in front of his body, fingers twisting his silver bands. He took a deep breath, and looked at Patrick.

“No. I will not be doing that.”

Patrick looked about as shocked as David felt at that declaration. 

“So let me get this straight.” Patrick spoke slowly, the knots in David’s stomach simultaneously tightened together and expanded outward, taking up more space, “You canceled the account without telling me, you made up a reason for why you canceled the account, and now you say you won’t contact him in order to see about reinstating the account. Am I missing something, David?”

“Umm. I didn’t realize it was that big of an account. I’m sorry. I just… we can’t do business with him anymore, Patrick. Please just… just trust me?”

“This isn’t about trust David, it’s about our business. We agreed as business partners that we would decide on accounts together.”

“I know, I just… please, Patrick.”

“This isn’t okay, David.” 

Patrick’s eyes were fixed on David’s face, drilling holes into his skin.

“I know, I’m sorry.” 

They both stood there, awkwardly. Waiting for the other to make the next move. David was still playing with his rings, rocking back and forth on his feet, hoping Patrick would say something. Not sure at all how to handle the awkwardness of this situation. 

Patrick was waiting for David to give him… anything. Any information about why the account was canceled. Eventually, Patrick walked back to his desk in the back room, David could hear him moving things around. A few moments later, Patrick came out with his bag, “I’m done with the monthly sales report. I think it’s best if I just go back to Ray’s alone tonight. Unless there’s something you want to tell me about the account... I’ll just see you tomorrow, David.” 

David knew he should say something. He couldn’t just let Patrick walk out the door. But… he couldn’t. It was too risky and this relationship was too new, too fresh, going too well. 

********************

David couldn’t believe that a night that once held promises of Sandra Bullock, pizza, and sexy time with Patrick now consisted of stealing yogurt and eating it alone in a motel bed next to his sister. David just couldn’t get out of his own head no matter how hard he tried. 

_ Fucking Jeff. It was obvious he was into Patrick. Ridiculously into Patrick. He was practically drooling that time he dropped his shipment off at the store. Well, maybe it wasn’t obvious to Patrick. But to everyone else. Okay, to me. To me it was obvious how fucking bad Jeff wanted at Patrick.  _

After that drop-off, David made the very rational decision that moving forward, they’d schedule their pickups with Jeff, and David would make sure he was the one completing them. 

_ “You’re not even his boyfriend” Jeff had said on one of the pickups. And he wasn’t wrong. Neither of us have said those words.  _

_ “Dating doesn’t mean monogamous, David. Get over it.”  _

Jeff’s words were nonsensically fumbling around his brain. He could feel the moths gathering in his stomach. Their dusty wings fluttering about in anxious swoops and dips.

_ “You’re a hot mess, David. It won’t be much work.” He had said one time.  _

_ Followed by, “It really won’t be difficult, plus you can still work with him. Y’all can be friends. I won’t mind.”  _

Friends? No. Being friends with Patrick Brewer wasn’t an option anymore. Not after their night at Stevie’s. Not after Patrick took his time in exploring every inch of David’s body, cataloguing every piece of skin where Patrick’s touch caused a reaction. 

Not after Patrick had told David he was “caring” and “thoughtful” after performing The Number in front of the town so that his mother wasn’t alone on stage. 

No, David couldn’t be Patrick’s friend. And Jeff couldn’t go anywhere near him again. 

So… out of fear of prematurely losing the best relationship he’d had since… ever? David made the ( _ okay, maybe this one was slightly irrational)  _ decision to cancel Jeff’s account altogether. Done. No more Jeff. Problem solved.

_ We don’t really need calligraphy sets and small wood pieces in the store. Not at the risk of… nope. Don’t go there. It’s just not worth the risk.  _

David couldn’t wait until tomorrow to talk to Patrick. He knew his brain wouldn’t allow him any sleep or peace or even a moment of not obsessing over how he had messed this up so quickly. 

He knew he had to tell Patrick what happened. Patrick deserved better than to be left in the dark. And… maybe he would be happy with Jeff? Or someone else, probably. Someone who knew how to handle… life, in general, better than David could

_ Ugh… fuck Jeff.  _

He pulled his phone out and stared at Patrick’s contact info.  _ Text or call?  _ He heard his parents come into their room, and his mother was ranting about Ronnie and Roland and Council…  _ so definitely text. _

**David: Hey**

David waited for what felt like an eternity. Which was, actually, about a minute and a half.

**Patrick: Hi**

**David: Can we talk tonight? I don’t want to wait… I dont like this.**

**Patrick: Idk.**

**David: Please Patrick. **

**Patrick: Do you want to come talk here?**

**David: I mean… I will. But Ray…**

**Patrick: The motel isn’t much better.**

**David: I just… I don’t want to wait. Please.**

David saw those dreaded three dots pop up, then go away… pop up… go away… pop up… and finally...

**Patrick: I’ll come pick you up, we can drive. **

**David: Thank you, Patrick.**

_ Okay. This is good David. You can do this. Good. You’ll be in a car. He won’t look at you when he breaks up with you. You won’t have to look at him. You can both just get it over with. Maybe he will let you listen to Mariah? All you have to do is be honest with him. He deserves that much. And if you’re honest with him… he probably won’t leave the business. He will probably stay and help.  _

_ But.. you’ll be there with him… everyday. NOPE. No. Stop that!  _

David would not allow himself to even go there. 

_ One step at a time…  _

**Patrick: Here.**

_ Fuck.  _

Sitting in the car was nearly as awkward as standing in the store together. They both just sat there… looking at the doors to rooms 7 and 8. Finally,  _ fucking finally,  _ Patrick put the car in reverse and started driving. 

“David, I’m going to be honest. You asked for this drive, I really need you to say something.”

So he did. David talked and talked. Letting it all out with as much bravery as he could muster. 

He talked about Jeff, the drooling and the staring, changing his account to pick-up so he wasn’t in the store, Jeff’s comments about Patrick, his comments about David, David’s ( _ weak willed _ ) attempts at defending himself, and, finally, canceling the account. When David was done, he was exhausted. 

Its not that telling the truth was exhausting… but knowing that he was essentially talking himself single was emotionally draining.

Patrick was silent.

“So.. yeah. That’s it.” David prompted, in an attempt to move things along. There’s no use in delaying the inevitable at this point.

Patrick breathed in very slowly. David peeked a glance in his direction, but couldn’t quite interpret what his face was displaying.  _ Damn you Patrick and your nonexistent eyebrows. _

“So let me get this straight, David…”

_ Fuck. Here it comes. _

“Jeff knew about us. I mean, it’s not like we hide our relationship in the store. I can barely stay away from you and you’re not much better at keeping your distance from me.” 

_ Ugh, don’t remind me. _

“He basically told you he was going to convince me to leave you. Made you feel like shit about yourself. Repeatedly. So you canceled his account.”

David felt sick. “That.. yes. That is the general gist of it. I’m… I’m just really sorry Patrick. I didn’t want to mess this up. But I guess... that was just bound to happen.”

“David… what exactly do you think you did to mess this up?”

By this point, Patrick had pulled his car off to the side of the road. David missed watching the trees go by… he had less to look at in a stationary car. Less to focus his eyes on. 

He tried to look at Patrick.  _ Fuck he’s beautiful.  _ Nope… look somewhere else. 

“I mean… you’ve already dealt with Jake being at Stevie’s house and I didn’t handle that well. And now Jeff. Again, I didn’t handle it right. And then I hid it from you. I canceled an account without telling you. Those are more reasons than anyone else has ever needed to leave me…. And...”

But David’s next self deprecating line was cut off by Patrick’s lips, hot on his own, Patrick’s hand cradling his neck, the other on his thigh. Suddenly… Patrick was everywhere. All around him. And David couldn’t handle it.

“Stop, stop, please.”

“What?”

“I can’t. I can’t do goodbye kisses. I just can’t, Patrick.”

“Who said anything about goodbye, David? I’m not going anywhere.” Patrick spoke quickly, not giving David anytime to think of the worst case scenario. “Yes, we are going to have a conversation about canceling that account. But, David. Jeff messed up… not you. Rose Apothecary will not be doing business with anyone that makes either of us feel uncomfortable. And, to be honest, Jeff sounds like a total dick. Also, a bit obsessive. He clearly didn’t make any kind of impression on me… I couldn’t tell you what he even looks like.”

David was lost. “I don’t.. Patrick, I don’t understand.”

“Listen to me David,” And suddenly, Patrick’s hands were back in place and cradling his face once again. Those big, brown eyes looking into David’s but puncturing holes into his heart, “you have not messed this up. You did the right thing with Jeff, almost. But, David, I am not going anywhere.” 

Patrick paused, giving David time to let his words sink in. “Now, can I kiss you again? Because your face is doing... something, and I don’t know what it means exactly, but I just really want…”

And this time it was David’s turn to cut him off with a soul-searching, messy, wet, and uncoordinated kiss. Because Patrick wasn’t leaving. For whatever reason, Patrick wasn’t done with him yet. David hadn’t completely fucked this up. 

They both needed to breathe eventually, and Patrick, being the more responsible one, was the first to pull away from the kiss.

“There’s still time for a Sandra Bullock movie tonight, if you’re interested?” Patrick panted, having not yet recovered from that kiss.

“Are you sure?” David searched Patrick’s eyes for any amount of hesitation… he didn’t find any.

“David Rose, the only thing I want to do tonight is get you naked in my bed after we watch a Sandra Bullock movie and eat pizza. Can we make that happen?”

_ Oh fuck, yes. _

“Mhmm… I would like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just for you, Emu:
> 
> And then they had tender sex... the end.


End file.
